To that end, it is possible to provide the electronic computer with thermal drains extending between the components of the electronic daughterboards and air circulation ducts. The air circulating in the ducts is therefore not in direct contact with the electronic daughterboards arranged on the electronic motherboard, but makes it possible to cool the components of the electronic daughterboards indirectly through heat exchange via the drains.
However, such an electronic computer only makes it possible to cool the components present in the electronic boards adapted to be inserted into the computer in a limited way, since the thermal power that can be dissipated through conduction is limited.
One of the aims of the invention is to propose an electronic computer making it possible to improve the cooling of the components present on electronic boards adapted to be inserted into the computer.